Wizardry
Wizardry is the newest skill introduced to the world of RPG-MO and is the skill used to craft Magic equipment such as Pouches, Spell Scrolls, Hats, Robes, Robe Bottoms, Boots and Teleport Scrolls. Pouch Crafting Pouches which hold your Spell Scrolls can be crafted mostly at the Anvil and Rose Pouch in your Inventory. Most craft using Wizardry Skill except Rose Pouch uses Jewelry level 1 with crafting adding to Jewelry skill and Santa's Bag uses Forging level 1 but gives no exp when crafted. Basic Pouches (S), (M) and (L) Air M = Magic, S = Speed, CD = Cooldown Water A = Armor, M = Magic, S = Speed, CD = Cooldown Earth M = Magic, S = Speed, CD = Cooldown Fire A = Armor, M = Magic, S = Speed, CD = Cooldown Spell Crafting Spell scrolls can be crafted using Medallions and Fabric. The ritual must take place at the associated Altar for the spell crafted and only the fabric is used up in the attempt. Crafting spells adds to Wizardry skill. See Spells for spell information. Flash Altar (62, 65): Reval Air Altar (13, 68): Clouds Earth Altar (42, 39): Whiland Water Altar (61, 75): Narwa Fire Altar (78, 42): Blood River Poisoned Altar (88,90): No Man's Land Blizzard Altar (77,76): Devil's Triangle To get to the Blizzard Altar in Devil's Triangle, enter through the Walco Illusion Gate. From this island, use illusion gates: Down, Down, Up, Down to get to the altar and Down, Down, Up to return to the Enter/Exit island. Click on Traitor to return to Walco. Destruction Altar (82, 87): No Man's Land Crafting Medallions Many medallions are dropped from mobs but now you can craft your own from Medallion Fragments at the Anvil . Requires 25 Wizardry skill. Medallion Fragments are drops from mobs in Core of Knowledge. Bolt Medallions can also be Recycled at the Anvil for a 50% chance to recover 4 fragments. To upgrade a medallion you need to use a Weapon Enchant Scroll at the Anvil for Bolt to Missile to Wave to Blast. As Missile, Wave and Blasts can be enchanted into existence you can recycle Blast to Wave to Missile to Bolt at 100% chance. Higher level medallions are generally worth more sold in the chest Market rather than being recycled but the option is available. Up to three Orbs of Luck can be used to increase chance of success by 10% each. Specialty Medallions Specialty Medallions are crafted at the Anvil and are always successful. Wizardry skill level 80 required to craft. Specialty medallions can be recycled at the Anvil at a 50% chance to recover base materials if you have the Wizardry skill to craft. *Destruction Medallion requires Wizardry skill level 120. Gear Crafting Magic gear is crafted at the Anvil by having the needle, fabric, thread and any other ingredients needed in your inventory. All materials are consumed in the attempt but you do get half exp on failure. See Forging. All gear can be recycled for a 50% to recover base materials if you have the Wizardry skill to craft. Wands, Staves and Scepters Sticks are crafted using Fletching skill. A = Aim, P = Power, M = Magic, CD = Cooldown Wizard - Crafting Skill 1-9 - Magic Skill to Equip 1 Witch - Crafting Skill 17-30 - Magic Skill to Equip 15 Battlemage - Crafting Skill 35-47 - Magic Skill to Equip 30-35 Merlin - Crafting Skill 61-75 - Magic Skill to Equip 50-55 Grendalf - Crafting Skill 80-95 - Magic Skill to Equip 70-75 Demonic - Crafting Skill 110 - Magic Skill to Equip 110 Nemesis - Crafting Skill 115 - Magic Skill to Equip 115 Oracle - Crafting Skill 120 - Magic Skill to Equip 120 Teleport Scrolls Teleport Scrolls are crafted at the Anvil using fabric and souls. Category:Magic Category:Crafting Category:Skills